Going home
by Eleaa
Summary: Post 3x10.


Petite histoire post 3x10 et inspirée du trailer du 3x11. Centrée, comme toujours sur le Captain Swan.  
Cette histoire m'est venue comme ça, je ne sais pas s'il s'agira d'un one-shot ou pas. Comme toujours j'attends vos retours !

Bonne lecture

Disclaimer : Rien, malheureusement, si ce n'est les mots.

* * *

_L'amour n'est pas l'amour s'il change lorsqu'il se trouve que son objet change. C'est un phare érigé pour toujours qui voit les ouragans sans jamais en trembler. L'amour ne change pas au fil des courtes heures et des courtes semaines mais il perdure jusqu'au seuil du jugement dernier._

_William Shakespeare_

Ça y'est.

C'était la fin.

Le temps n'était-il pas censé suspendre son envol dans ces moments-là ? Ne devait-il pas arrêter sa course folle dans les instants où tout espoir avait disparu ?

Si.

Il était censé le faire.

Alors pour quelles raisons les dernières minutes qu'ils leur restaient à passer ensemble filaient à une vitesse vertigineuse ? Pourquoi ne s'immobilisait-elles pas ?

Le destin s'acharnait de nouveau sur eux. Il n'était décidément pas en leur faveur. La malédiction, une fois encore allait les séparer.

Emma allait perdre Henry, perdre ses parents, perdre Neal.

Et le perdre, lui.

Elle regrettait tellement de ne pas en avoir profité davantage.

Mary-Margaret et David ouvrirent leurs bras en sa direction. Elle s'y jeta sans attendre et les serra contre eux. Elle tenta de faire passer tout son amour dans cette simple étreinte. Elle qui ne les avait jamais connus étant petite, qui avait toujours cru que ses parents n'étaient que des lâches pour l'avoir abandonnée, maintenant qu'elle les avait retrouvés, elle aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à les reperdre.

« Emma…, murmura doucement Mary-Margaret.  
- Je sais, coupa la jeune femme. Je vous aime aussi.  
- Nous aussi, tellement, répondit sa mère en ne retenant plus ses larmes. »

Emma ne leur avait jamais dit qu'elle les aimait. Emma ne s'ouvrait pas facilement aux autres. Elle avait appris à se protéger, à former une barrière autour de son cœur qu'elle savait trop fragile.

Contre toute attente, cette carapace créée au fil des années s'était brisée.

Deux fois.

Tout d'abord avec Henry. Elle avait appris à l'aimer alors qu'elle se croyait incapable de le faire. Il lui avait montré le contraire. Jamais elle n'avait eu pour quelqu'un un si puissant sentiment de tendresse, d'amour.

Elle sentit les bras de son fils entourer sa taille. Elle l'inclut dans leur embrassade et tous se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. Tant d'amour émanait d'eux que ça en était touchant.

Ensuite avec lui.

« La malédiction ! Elle arrive ! » hurla Grumpy.

Emma rompit leur étreinte et se tourna vers Grumpy, il semblait désespéré. Ne l'étaient-ils pas d'ailleurs tous un peu ?

« Elle arrive sur nous, ajouta-t-il, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire ».

En effet, il n'y en avait pas.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ils s'étaient tous résolus à l'inéluctable. Ils avaient essayé pourtant de l'arrêter. En vain.

Regina avait utilisé sa magie pour tenter de créer un dôme de protection au-dessus d'eux. Emma s'était même jointe à elle. Et ensemble, leur magie, plus puissante que jamais, pour la première fois avait échoué. L'ombre de Pan était parvenue à rompre ce rempart, réduisant leurs essais et leurs espoirs à néant.

Emma croisa le regard de Regina, il était empli de tristesse qu'elle essaya de cacher alors qu'Henry s'avançait vers elle.

Neal s'approcha d'Emma et la serra contre lui, murmurant un « je suis désolé » auquel elle ne répondit pas. C'était à elle de l'être non ? Elle ne lui avait pas offert une deuxième chance. Peut-être aurait-elle du. Mais elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Elle avait trop souffert la première fois. Il l'avait abandonnée, et ce sentiment d'abandon plus jamais elle ne voulait le ressentir. Même si inévitablement elle allait le revivre, contre son gré.

Neal la relâcha et aller serrer son fils dans ses bras.

Emma inspira profondément et tourna la tête vers l'angle de la rue. Elle vit la fumée violette au loin qui se rapprochait doucement mais sûrement d'eux, dévorant tout sur son passage.

Un sentiment de peur et de panique envahit la jeune femme. Elle était la sauveuse bon sang ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi à les sauver tous ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

Elle se tourna dans sa direction et ses yeux rencontrèrent alors les siens. Il la regarda : l'abattement et le chagrin se lisaient dans son regard. La douleur aussi. Elle sut qu'elle lui renvoyait exactement la même chose. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes. L'affliction, le désespoir, le regret et la souffrance avaient pris le pas sur tous les autres sentiments.

Excepté un, qu'ils n'osaient s'avouer à eux-mêmes, mais qui demeurait bien présent.

Un timide sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Emma alors qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui.

« Emma…», susurra-t-il d'une voix grave.

Elle baissa la tête. Ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie ainsi, fragile et vulnérable, - bien que ce ne fut pas la première fois.

Du bout des doigts, Hook lui releva son visage et elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. S'y accrochant comme à une bouée de survie. Elle ne voulait pas oublier ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas l'oublier lui.

Une larme glissa malgré elle sur sa joue, il la laissa couler, continuant de la regarder. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle se lisait dans ses yeux et pénétrait toute son âme.

« Emma…, répéta-t-il doucement. Perdre la personne qu'on aime est cruel, mais le pire… Le pire, ce serait de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée. »

Un sourire sincère apparut sur son visage.  
Elle le lui rendit.

Elle avait tant de regrets.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas ouvert son cœur avant ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas confessé que si elle avait cru en elle, c'était grâce à lui ? Si elle s'était sentie capable de se surpasser, de croire qu'elle réussirait, qu'elle sauverait Henry, c'était parce qu'il l'avait soutenue, qu'importent les circonstances. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas avoué que plus les jours passaient, plus le sentiment qui naissait en elle, - et qu'elle tentait de refreiner tant bien que mal- grandissait de plus à plus, jusqu'à l'étouffer, l'oppresser ?

Son cœur se serra sous le poids de la fatalité. Il allait s'effacer de sa mémoire et son amour pour lui disparaîtrait avec.

Elle rompit la distance qui les séparait, ne lâchant jamais ses yeux des siens. Elle approcha son visage de celui du pirate et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hook posa une main sur la taille d'Emma et la ramena contre lui, accentuant leur baiser. Tendre au départ, il était devenu passionné, désespéré.

La peur de perdre l'autre avait pris le pas sur le reste. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Ils étaient absents du monde qui les entourait.

Son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'Emma crut alors qu'il était possible de mourir d'un baiser.

Il arrive que parfois deux âmes se rencontrent pour finalement n'en former plus qu'une. Elles sont alors liées à jamais l'une à l'autre, elles s'appartiennent, s'enchaînent, deviennent indissociables l'une de l'autre et n'auront de cesse de se retrouver. Le repos de leur quête n'aura lieu que lorsqu'elles seront réunies pour toujours.

Emma était en train de réaliser que peut-être le miracle qu'ils attendaient tous était en train de se produire.

Comme pour le premier maléfice.  
N'était-ce pas l'amour ?  
Le véritable amour qui les avait tous sauvé ?  
Se pourrait-il que ce soit encore le cas… ?

La malédiction les frappa alors de plein fouet.


End file.
